


Hit the Brakes

by Tsuki_Amano



Series: 365 Days of Stony [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, Insecure Steve, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Amano/pseuds/Tsuki_Amano
Summary: Steve's always known that Tony was more experienced than he was, but somehow he never thought it might be to quite this extent. For the first time in their relationship, he's left considering the question of whether or not his lover was satisfied with their relationship.Tony's more than happy to correct that misconception.Or the one where Steve accidentally discovers that Tony has a stash of sex toys and wonders if their sex life is inadequate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes for this, Steve is 24 and Tony is 31 in this story. Also it's not specified whether Steve is pre-serum or post-serum. I personally think he'd be post-serum in this arc, but it's not fixed.

If there’s an extra spring in his step as he heads to Tony’s penthouse, it’s because he’s finally going to be able to see his lover after the better part of two weeks. At first, he’d been busy with deadlines for his thesis submission, and then Tony had been off in Japan on some business meeting with the board of directors for his company.

He’s slightly disappointed when Tony opens the door because the man is on his phone. But his eyes light up when he sees Steve and he leans forward to press their lips together, pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

It’s unfair, Steve thinks, when Tony pulls away, how he’s not even the slightest bit breathless. He follows Tony in and sits down on the couch, the familiar expensive leather satchel on the carpet next to it. His laptop is open on the coffee table, a model of some new device revolving on the screen and there’s a glass of what looks like orange juice on a coaster next to it, which makes Steve grin at Tony because of how proud he was that it wasn’t alcohol.

Tony slumps down next to Steve and leans against him, allowing him to gently rub his temples and tut disapprovingly at the tension he finds there. He’s got no doubt that the elder man has a throbbing headache already and the only reason that he’s not hung up the phone is out of respect for Pepper (and terror, because if he’s rude to a board member, Pepper will have his head).

“I understand your views on this, but from a practical point of design if we expand the screen size any further, our current capacitors won’t be able to support it and it would create an energy deficit…. I don’t think that’s actually physically possible…If you give me a moment I’ll get the design plans.”

He makes to stand up, but Steve places his hand on the other man’s shoulder and smiles at him. “I can get it for you,” he says quietly and Tony blinks at him before mumbling something that sounds like “Drawer on the left of the bed.”

It’s not that he hasn’t been into Tony’s bedroom before, he’s spent the night before and they’re both consenting adults that are interested in each other in more than a platonic sense. But Tony’s a private person and he’s never seen a lot more than the bed, inside his closet and the attached bathroom. Which is why he’s confused and a bit hesitant when he finds the nightstand has not one but three different shelves. He knows logically that Tony trusts him enough to be in here alone, but he still can’t help but feel like an intruder, a remnant of his emotions from when they’d first begun dating.

He tentatively selects the middle drawer and pulls it open, freezing when he sees what’s inside.

It isn’t a notebook.

The rest of the evening seems to drift by and if Tony notices that Steve’s a bit quieter than usual, he doesn’t say anything. He tiredly stacks the dishes into the dishwasher before dragging Steve into the bathroom and pulling him into the shower. Ordinarily shower sex would have been a perfect way to end the day, but today he just can’t get into the mood. He gently stills Tony’s wandering hands and picks up the loofah instead.

“You’ve had a long day sweetheart,” he murmurs, “Let’s just rest tonight instead.”

He lets his hands work over Tony in firm strokes, relaxing all his muscles until he’s melted into a pile of satisfied bliss. “You’ll have to carry me into the bedroom.” Tony moans out, his words slurred from a combination of exhaustion and relaxation. Steve smiles softly at him, letting the warm water stream over them for a few more minutes before turning the handle. He bundles Tony up into a fluffy bathrobe that he’s kept hanging near the shower and carries him to bed.

He’s used to sleeping shirtless so he pulls on a spare pair of boxers and tries to sleep, but not even the warmth of his lover curled up next to him, puffs of warm breath hitting his neck on every exhale, can soothe him to sleep.

Brown strands of hair slip through his fingers like silk and he presses a kiss to them as he wonders to himself what to make of what he found.

* * *

 

The coffee shop is thrumming when he reaches, and he’s lucky that Nat’s already caught a table for them. When she catches sight of him, she smiles, nodding towards a second cup that’s placed in front of her, “I already ordered for you,” she says. “Thought we’d save some time that way.”

Returning her smile weakly, he thanks her, but Natasha has always been good at reading people and when he sits down, she leans forward and asks, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong!” he squeaks out but she just arches her brow and looks at him.

“I just… it’s silly really, but I guess you were the only one I could ask about this. You’ve known Tony for a few years, right?”

“We went to college together, so it’s been more than ten years now. Why do you ask?”

“If you’ve known him for that long, you’d know best… Do you think it ever bothers him how much younger I am than him?”

Green eyes widening, she stares at him long and hard before asking, “Steve, where on earth did you get that idea? Has somebody been saying something to you? Did Stane try contacting you again?”

“What? No, no, it’s nothing like that! I just, sometimes, I wonder if Tony might get annoyed because I’m not as experienced as he is.” He flushes as he says this, bowing his head down so he doesn’t have to see her face. After all, this isn’t something he’d regularly discuss with anyone.

Till Steve had been mid-way through college, he hadn’t even allowed himself to consider the possibility that he might be anything but straight. Everyone had expected him to go steady with Peggy and he’d always been ok with that idea. But one night in college, he’d gone out with some friends, and a few drunken conversations had led him to thinking about the possibility that maybe he wanted something more than just ok.

He’d always known deep down that he was attracted to boys as well, he’d caught himself looking at Bucky in more than just a friendly way occasionally.

When he’d graduated, he’d headed to a local pub to have a few drinks, but it was far too crowded for his comfort. Deciding to pick up some cheap alcohol from the overnight grocery store instead, he’d turned on his heel and marched down the street. Turning a corner, he’d slammed into someone hurrying down the street, one hand pressing a phone to his ear, the other holding a briefcase.

That was the first-time Steve had ever met Tony Stark.

The businessman was a little older than him, being on the cusp of turning thirty whereas Steve was just 23, and he was clearly more open and comfortable with his sexuality than Steve. But he’d been patient and kind with him, never pressuring him into anything more than he was absolutely ready for, and until now, Steve had always assumed that everything was perfect.

They’d had sex, a fairly recent development, given that Steve had next to no experience with men. Tony hadn’t seemed phased in the slightest and let the other man direct the pace. It was gentle and unhurried and wonderful and he’d never once stopped to imagine that maybe Tony wanted more.

After all, prior to him settling down, he’d had a reputation of being a bit of a party animal and Steve knew Tony could get anyone he wanted. There was no reason for him to settle for someone like Steve and some of Tony’s old friends and acquaintances had made sure Steve was well aware of it.

He’d never let it phase him and among other things, Tony had made sure Steve knew he loved him, but sometimes the same nagging feeling of insecurity still struck.

Like last night.

When he’d pulled open the drawer, his face had turned bright red at the contents. He might not have been the most explorative in the bedroom, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know what these things were. There were plugs, handcuffs, a few dildos and what looked like a whip, not to mention a length of rope and several bottles of different lubes.

Blushing Steve had slammed the drawer shut, opening the next one and letting out a relieved sigh when he found the notebook.

But he couldn’t help but think, he’d never even seen the items in that drawer before. Tony hadn’t brought them out or even mentioned them once and they’d been going out for more than a year. He’d never so much as hinted that he might be interested in anything more than what they were doing in the bedroom and that made Steve wonder if this was something he used to do in his previous relationships.

Which lead to the next thoughts of whether what they were doing now was enough, if this would soon get boring for Tony, of why he had never told Steve about any of his desires.

By the time he’s finished telling Natasha all of this, he’s sure his face can’t get any hotter than it is already. But the woman just sips at her drink delicately and says, “Steve, I think you and I both know that you need to talk to Tony about this. But I can tell you, from knowing him for so long, that you’ve been good for him. He’s happy Steve, I don’t think I’ve seen him this happy since I’ve known him.”

“But what if he could be happier? What if this isn’t enough?”

“You’ll never know unless you ask him.”

* * *

 

The couch is too soft, too plush today and he shifts uncomfortably as he sinks into it. Twisting his hands nervously, he waits for Tony to come back from the kitchen where he’s pouring them both glasses of water. Distracted by his own thoughts, he doesn’t notice his lover’s return until he’s sat beside him, gently prying his hands apart.

Squeezing his hands firmly, he asks, “Are you finally going to tell me what’s been worrying you?”

Deep breaths, he reminds himself, it’s important that he communicates with Tony. At least that’s what Natasha told him. “Tony… are you happy with the way things are right now?”

Tony looks gobsmacked and he replies, “Of course I am. I’ve never been happier, where is this coming from?”

“I mean,” and his ears flush, no matter how many times they have sex, he’s never going to be entirely comfortable discussing this, but he loves Tony so he figures now’s a good time as any to get over his fears. “I mean, in the bedroom. Are you happy there?”

“You mean with the sex? Babe, do I not sound happy? Because let me tell you, those are not moans of dissatisfaction.”

“Tony!” He squeaks, and allows himself to be pulled into the other man’s side, burrowing into the warmth there.

“I will never get over how adorable you are sometimes,” Tony croons, nuzzling at the spot behind Steve’s ear that leaves him feeling like jelly. “But what brought this on love, is there something you wanted to change? Maybe switch it around a bit, be on top?”

Biting his lip, he squirms where he’s sitting, “No, no it’s not that. It’s just, is there something you’d like to change? I, I opened your drawer the other day, the middle drawer on your nightstand.”

Tony’s initial look of confusion melts away, giving rise to understanding.

“Oh babe, is that what this is about?”

To his credit, Tony doesn’t laugh and instead he squeezes Steve even tighter.

“Hey, no, as much as I want to do nothing else than smother you with kisses, this is something that warrants serious discussion. For the record, no, I don’t need anything else to be happy with the way we are right now, sex life or otherwise. Do I want to use any of the toys I own in the bedroom? Sure, I wouldn’t be adverse, but the most important thing in all those scenarios is that I’d want to use them with you and most certainly on you and possibly in you as well. I don’t need any of those things to be happy sweet cheeks, I just need you.”

“But you never mentioned them.”

“No I didn’t. Because up till less than a year ago, you were still entirely new to this. I didn’t want to rush you into something else. And I’m going to be honest with you, all those rumours you hear about me, they’re not just rumours. I used to get up to a lot of stupid stuff when I was your age and when I was younger and a lot of times, I rushed into decisions I wasn’t ready for. And that’s the last thing I want you to do.”

He twists them around so he’s leaning against the arm of the sofa, letting Steve rest so that his back is pressed against his chest and his arms are wrapped around him. He presses his face into Steve’s neck and peppers kisses at the junction, smiling when he hears the sharp intake of breath.

“I made a mistake, because I tried to shelter you from something you didn’t need to be sheltered from. You’re an adult and you’re more than capable of deciding things for yourself. But at the same time, I never want you to feel like you have to do something to make me happy. I love you and you’ll always be more than enough for me. With or without fancy lube.”

Letting his head loll back, he shudders as Tony nips at a particularly sensitive spot, rolling his hips.

“Hey Tony?”

“What’s up buttercup?”

“What if I want to learn more about what’s in that drawer though?”

Tony flips them over so he’s above Steve, his arms bracketing the other man and he pulls him in for a bruising kiss, grinding down. Pulling away, Steve shivers when he sees how wide his pupils have expanded.

“You make me a very happy man sweet heart. But like I said, if you wanted to learn more, I’d be happy to help. We’d have to talk about it first, because I want to make sure you’re comfortable and safe. And then there’d be hands on experience. Lots and lots of hands on experience.”

And as Tony leans back down and attaches his mouth to Steve’s chest, resuming the rolling of his hips, Steve can’t help but think that he’d be more than ok with that plan of action.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. I just had a head canon of protective business man Tony looking after Steve and yeah.
> 
> Also, I feel like it's important to state that at no point here is any judgment being passed about anyone's sexual choices. What's important is that you do whatever you're comfortable and you express that to your partner. Plus, it needs to be safe and consensual and communication is key.


End file.
